


Kielo Nea Garden

by Shanna_Nightingale



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: No pairings yet - Freeform, Playing Modded as I go, Will see all Heart Events that I deem necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanna_Nightingale/pseuds/Shanna_Nightingale
Summary: Will add summary when I figure one out, as well as change the title if I need to.





	Kielo Nea Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer...
> 
>  
> 
> FANFICTION!

My little fox,

If your reading this, you must be in dire need of a change.

The same thing happened to me, long ago. I lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to a place where I felt I truly belonged.

I have enclosed the deed to the place where I found myself, met your nomadic Pappa Tapio and had your Äiti Hanna, your namesake and my pride and joy: Keilo Nea Garden. It is located in the Valley of the Star, or more commonly known as Stardew Valley, along the southern coast, between Zuzu City and the Gem Sea. It is the perfect place to start a new life.

It was my most precious, and last, gift to give you. Good luck, I know you will honor the Nea name, my little fox.

Love and goodbye,

Mummo Kaisa.

P.S. - If Lewis is still alive, say 'Hi' to the old guy for me and Tapio, will you?

* * *

I stare at the letter in my hands, said land deed is laying on my lap, with tears in the corner of my eyes. Damn, I miss the only adults that gave a damn about me before their deaths at the hands of time. I mean, Kaasan tried when I moved in with her and Ieyasu-Isoveli, but when the man who abandoned me to Pappa and Mummo, lying to Kaasan that I died not long after being born, came by with his 'Boss' on one of his random visits to keep the illusion that he's a loving family man.

Let's just say that I had to run away from Namimori after the visit and keep it at that. At least I was able to leave a letter to Kaasan, Ieyasu-Isoveli and the protective Hibari family explaining what happened.

I put away the letter and deed into my hand-made satchel with a Hammer-Space added and pull out said laptop to check my email for any jobs that need my hacking skills. After awhile and a few jobs later, I close and put away my laptop before checking my on-hand cash in my wallet to see that I should be good for a while till my first harvest.

I put that away with a flick of my finger, pulling out my black IPod with orange snowflakes along with my favorite purple ear buds, and settle in for a long bus ride to Pelican Town.

_**~- Keilo Nea Garden -~** _

Oracle wakes me from my dozing, letting me know that I arrived at my stop, and I sit up stretching my arms above my head, my back and neck popping back into place. I stand up and slip on my satchel before carefully making my way through the rusty and old benches towards the front as the bus creaks to a stop. I guess this is it's last drive before it finally died.

I slip off the bus and look around the overgrown bus stop, before spotting the woman that's supposed to be my guide to my old home, as it has been over five years since I last been here since Mummo's death. I walk up to her, and she seems shocked, likely due to my height and age. I just turned ten after all, though I heard that time is weird in this Valley, something about two years here is actually one year outside the Valley?

"Um, hello? You must be Keilo Nea, the new owner of the Keilo Nea Garden." She says after shaking off her shock, and I nod my head, making sure my eyes are hidden from view. "I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayer Lewis asked me show you to the house. He's there right now, doing some last minute cleaning." She tells me as we start walking down the path and take a right, like I remember doing last time I was here.

We enter my new home, the Keilo Nea Garden, to see that it's over-run with debris. Damn, I know five years have passed in the rest of the world, but I forgot that it would be ten years here that I would have to repair. I follow her to the house, seeing the recent repairing and paint job that made it livable again, though the flower boxes along the windows are a nice touch. Mayor Lewis exits the house and they do some light-hearted bickering.

I decide to leave them to it and enter my new home, seeing the new furniture: a floor-TV, a table and chair set, a nice fireplace that I quickly light up, a new side kitchenette and closet. I quickly sort out my clothes in the closet, and move the table and chair set to the left corner next to the door. I check the time to see that it's 8:00 pm now, so I quickly strip down and dress in an oversized t-shirt and climb into bed, tired from my long bus ride and shifting of the furniture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Money: 55,000 G.  
> (67,000 in modded game, 12,000 for the backpack upgrades.)


End file.
